moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tavinran Stonefield
(( W.I.P., huge page revamp coming! )) Tavinran Stonefield 'is a Paladin of the Silver Hand, and Captain within the Lightwardens. Currently Tavinran is currently on a campaign within Westfall, helping lead it within the Lightwardens. 'History 'Younger Life' Tavinran spent most of his younger life getting bullied by the Maclures and Blackwells at day school and working on the farm the rest. He learned a lot about reading and writing, which turned into one of his hobbies when he didn't have work. When he did have work, he spent most of the time plowing or harvesting, since those were his jobs in specific. 'Adulthood' After reaching adulthood, Tavinran began to secretly work away from the farm. His entire family had always work on the farm together, and Tav didn't want that. He began to look for a good regiment within the army, because that was one of his dreams of doing when he became an adult. He soon found himself, in front of a recruiter getting interviewed. Enlistment On the 19th day of 633K.C., Tavinran enlisted for the military. He had been enlisting for the 226th Regiment, and made it in. Within the next week, he apparently surprised the leadership and gained both Private and what was called 'R.O.', otherwise known as the Recruitment Officer. The Holy Light Being in charge of something he ended up liking to do wasn't a big deal. But when he found out there was an order devoted to Paladins , he applied himself for it as well. He'd be stretched thin, but it would work out (Hopefully, that is!) This brought him to learning the Holy Light. He was given a tutor to help teach him the Light, by the name of Dash Eckman. Dash ended up showing Tavinran that he has more power in the light than he had originally realized. This brought to him applying himself more to teaching himself the light, getting tutored, and doing the rest of his duties at the same time. Dash ended up teaching Tavinran more and more about the light, before he had almost become an Aspirant inside the Holy Order of Triumph. This included teaching Tavinran how to ride a Horse. He soon became a Paladin within the Order, but his ever-hunger for the light grew his search to leave the 226th regiment and the Holy Order of Triumph. 'The Lightwardens' Tavinran soon found himself yet again, in search of something to serve for. He'd recently been kicked out of his home for joining the army - which had helped make him leave; although the main reason was he wished to fight for the Light, not for the Kingdom. He followed his old path to the Heroes' Call Board, and found a recruitment of a Holy Organization by the name of the Lightwardens. He sent letter, and was accepted the next day. He was now a Paladin of the Hand, ex-Sergeant of the Stormwind Army, Lightwarden, and ex-Farmer. Tavinran spent time in Darnassus next, meditating. He gained a few friends among the Elves and learned more about their culture and the way the are close to Nature. This brought a calming feeling to his emotions, and he slowly (In correct term) lost most of his asshole emotions. 'The Crusade' Tavinran left the Lightwardens after the order went inactive. He went North, to the Crusade. As a proven Knight of the Hand, he was told to lead a small group of Crusaders into the North to help the Ebon Blade with the Vyrkul problems there as the rest were in the other far corners of the worlds hunting Fel and purging Undead. That was what he wanted to do, after all. Purge the evil of the world and learn more of the light. The group combined with a group of Knights of the Ebon Blade, and they travelled Northrend. Tavinran learned that the Vyrkul of the North, are much more of a threat than the rest of the world realized. 'Welcome Home, Sergeant' After spending nearly half a year stopping their evil work, Tavinran left the cold North, and went back to his home of Stormwind. He had missed so much in his absense, he learned of some of his family listening to his reason and helping the army in Draenor. He knew then, that he should do the same; and re-enlisted in the army. 'Returning to the Light' As Tavinran did his work, he had little choice as Admiral Ranets Daggerfang disbanded the 226th Regiment. He was without a regiment, and losing faith in the Light. Coicedence was with him as he stumbled upon the Lightwardens, who have recently returned with a new cause, and spoke with them. He rejoined, seeing the cause fit, and is now amongst the Lightwardens again. Oh great, now an Assassin too? Tavinran spent time working with the Lightwardens non-stop. It seems the man was recognized fairly quickly when he was promoted to First Warden within the ranks. The members of the Wardens had become good friends with Tavinran over time (One of which was very insistent she loved him). Though it would seem soon his history had caught up. Not even three hours before his promotion ceremony, Tavinran was talking with a few comrades in the cemetary. He started feeling as if something right and he had never been more correct. Out of the shadows, an old foe came. Somehow the assassin had recently escaped from prison - something about a snake? - and was now targeting a member of the Lightwardens. Tavinran was forced to try and stop him. The assassin left; but not before giving Tavinran a nasty curse on his left arm. Tavinran worked constantly with the members of the church; and so far to no avail. How to get rid of the curse wpuld only be possible through a long lost person, Davvesse Coyer. 'Description' Descriptions of Tavinran can be found here, giving you a picture of what he looks like. 'Facial' Tavinran has a clean face with little facial hair. His eyes are a dark blue, and could be mistaken for pure black. His ears are basic sized and he has brown hair that he keeps inside a slightly long ponytail fashion. He drinks plenty of water, so he has no bags under his eyes nor many cracks in his lips from such causes. He has a semi medium sized nose. This gives him a young look, but this makes him no less strong or mature. 'Body' Tavinran has a muscular appearance, obviously having spent months and months of hard labor - Glories of being a Farmer and transfering to the Army, both give you plenty of workouts. His arms are thick, and his chest has a few abs, but not a full six pack. He has strong looking legs that could run the extra mile, and a thick neck. This appearance, when added with Armor, is threatening and wouldn't be the type you want to mess with. 'Armor, and Clothes' Tavinran has a few sets of armor and clothing that he wears, as well as multiple weapons he brings into battle. 'Armor' Tavinran wears a full set of gold and blue armour. It is made with Eternium, Truesilver, and Cobalt. This set was crafted by Tavinran himself after being taught to smith during the creation of Solar. This armor can last Tavinran long through battle, and he knows it. 'Basic Clothing' Tavinran has some basic clothes he's had since he left the farm. He wears them when he isn't required to be in uniform. This includes a basic linen t-shirt, some brown jean-like pants, and some basic shoes. 'Equipment' Tavinran carries multiple weapons on him at all times, even when it doesn't seem like he has any he'll have a Boot Knife. :::: ' Solar - '''Tavinran and a friend of his' masterful creation. One of the few blades known to exist by the title of a Holy Runeblade. Created in the Ironforge itself, this blade was imbued with Tavinran's feelings and emotions, and will only serve as a strong blade inside the Paladin's hands. The blade is made with a mixture of Truesilver and Elementium, forged with two guards. The blade is doublehanded and wrapped in fierce bear leather, skinned by the master dwarves. At the bottom hilt, is a dark blood ruby, combined in a pure hilt of truesilver. The bottom guard is shaped like dragon wings, and the second are a sort of spikes. Both guards' tips are pointed toward the hilt for master battle tactics. :::: '''Boot Knife' - Tavinran carries a Boot Knife on him at all times, used for self defense in case he's ever attacked "unarmed". The knife is slightly curved, and is likely based off of a Skinning Knife. :::: Long Bow '- This horse-hair stringed long bow is made from Kaldorei wood, found laying around when Tavinran was scouting a Horde base from Ashenvale. It looks to be made by a Sin'dorei, based on it's curved carvings. ::::: ' Holy Book - Tavinran always carries a holy book on him inside his satchel, which contains prayers and holy verses. 'Military Services and Awards' 'Knight / Military Orders' Any and all orders Tavinran has been in are listed here. *226th Regiment (Blades of Wrynn) **The Holy Order of Triumph *The Lightwardens *Argent Crusade 'Commands Held' Any and all Commands held by Tavinran are listed here. (( W.I.P. )) 'Earned Awards and Honours' Any and all Awards or Honours earned by Tavinran are listed here. (( W.I.P. )) 'Personality' 'Beliefs' Tavinran has always wished to become a Paladin, and because of which believes highly and deeply in the Holy Light. He can commonly be found in the Cathedral praying, and always strives for more feeling in the Light. 'Quirks' Tavinran tends to be socialable, trying to socialize with anyone he can. But he also tends to get depressed. Tavinran is in severe depression, and gets attacked by it randomly. This could result in him at one moment being super friendly, then suddenly he gets all down. Relationships Any and all notable friends, rivals and enemies will be listed here. Friends Ahnca Elric - Ellilena Crawford - Popohnia - Leliona - [[Johnathan "Trigger" Sterling|Johnathan "Trigger" Sterling]] - Rivals Lovers Neutral'''s '''Enemies Killuan Coyer - 'Gallery' Tav's Face.jpg|Tavinran Tavinran 2.jpg|Tavinran as a Sergeant in the 226th regiment. Tavinran Artwork.png|Tavinran by Popohnia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Stonefield Family Category:Farmers Category:Soldiers Category:The Holy Order of Triumph Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:The 226th Naval Infantry Category:Lightwardens Category:Paladins Category:Stormwindian